Can't Fight This Feeling
by Creek-IB-08
Summary: This is a song fic focusing on Jack’s reaction to the news that Sue has taken the New York job. It stems from one of my iPod shuffles that was suggested I expand on. Obviously the pairing is Sue and Jack and I promise a happy ending. So enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

**A Sue Thomas FBEye Fanfic**

**By: Amanda Croft**

**Spoilers: minor for all three seasons**

* * *

**Song: Can't Fight The Feeling **

**By: Air Supply**

* * *

**Summary: This is a song fic focusing on Jack's reaction to the news that Sue has taken the New York job. It stems from one of my iPod shuffles that was suggested I expand on. Obviously the pairing is Sue and Jack and I promise a happy ending. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the show or the song.**

* * *

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer**_

_**And yet I'm so afraid to let it flow**_

Jack found his thoughts wandering all day. He had had a lot to think about these last couple of days. When Sue had announced that she had been offered a promotion and was thinking about taking the job in _New York_, Jack had felt his heart plummet into his shoes. Sue, _his Sue,_ was leaving him. He had been naïve to assume that he had all the time in the world to figure out what he felt about her. The night she informed them that she had taken the job, he felt the pressure that had been building in his chest squeeze tighter and he couldn't breathe. Granted, he put on a fairly good 'supportive' face for her, but it took everything he had to meet her eyes without revealing how much this was _killing_ him. He had congratulated her and wished her well. He had even offered to have friends of his in the city help her find a place to live, but it was torture. The closer it got to the day she would leave, the harder it was for him to keep up the façade.

_**What started out as friendship has grown stronger**_

_**I only wish I had the strength to let it show**_

The night before she was set to leave, he sat in his apartment and thought back on everything that had happened in the last three years trying to pinpoint when it was that she had found her way into his heart. He wasn't really sure when his feelings for Sue had developed beyond friendship, but he knew it was long before Jessica had come waltzing back into his life so unexpectedly. He had a suspicion that it was even some time before Ally and his heart attack. But whenever it had happened, there was no longer any denying the fact that he had fallen in love with Sue Thomas – to _himself_ anyways.

_**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever**_

_**I say there is no reason for my fear**_

_**Cause I feel so secure when we're together**_

_**You give my life direction, you make everything so clear**_

There had always been something between them - a _spark_ if you will. He had been _impressed_ by her self-assurance and willingness to demand what she rightfully deserved. When she had stormed into his office and politely yet forcefully declared that she was not just there to sort through fingerprints, but that she was there to put her skills to use, she had been a bright flash of light in his day. When she exited and he first noticed Levi, he was _intrigued_. So, he sought her out in the cafeteria later that day to get to know more about this spitfire that had breezed through his life. When he learned that she was deaf, he was at first shocked. But that quickly faded to a _respect_ and _admiration_ for how hard she worked to prove herself as a person not just a disability. And he had tested her lip reading skills, as much for fun as out of a genuine interest in what she could do. As the day wore on, he found himself unable to get the striking blonde beauty out of his mind and hours later he found himself at her door with the possibility of a job offer and yet another test. Jack wasn't sure what he expected, but finding her at the door in a bath robe and a few stray tuffs of suds in her hair knocked the air out of his lungs. He found her embarrassment and awkwardness _endearing_ and when he walked away that night, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

When she had proven herself yet again in court, standing up for herself when the defense attorney tried to belittle her skills, he felt inexplicably _proud_. At the time he hadn't stopped to think about it, but now, years later he could see how odd it was. He had only known Sue for a couple of days and shared a handful of conversations with her, yet he was already attached enough to her that she could make him proud? When he had told her she had a job with his unit if she wanted it and she had thrown herself into his arms, he had relished the feel of her so close and the light smell of jasmine in her hair. When they broke the hug, it was slightly awkward, but not because they were practically strangers. It was awkward because it had felt _right_ somehow, _normal_ almost, and they had both felt that connection – that much was evident in her eyes.

Bringing her on the team had caused contentions, but that never gave him a moment's pause – which should have warranted consideration itself. He was willing to _break up_ a team he had worked with for _years_, alienate Myles for the sake of this practical _stranger_. Then they were in New York and she jumped out of the van to get a better closer look at their target and his heart hammered in his chest. The relief and anger he felt when he reached her was real if unexpected. Relief not because they hadn't been blown, but that she was ok. Anger not because she had risked the operation, but that she had put herself in harm's way. And when she divulged the reason she hadn't been able to read his lips and the name of the man from the limo, he could have kissed her again – a _real_ kiss this time.

_**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**_

_**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night**_

_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**_

When they met at the bar for Bobby's birthday, he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that his 'girlfriend' showed up and ran his 'co-worker' off. Maybe he had harbored these feelings for her from the beginning. But as time dragged on, they settled into a comfortable pace of friendship. Neither really dated much, preferring to grab a bite or go for a run or just hang out with each other instead. But they fought against any feelings beyond that. They flirted a bit and teased each other, but they were careful not to cross that stupid imaginary line. Even that first Christmas when he had met her parents and learned they had bought each other matching hockey jerseys, they were careful about crossing the line. Of course that _didn't_ mean that the jersey didn't become one of his most prized possessions.

Then she met David and he had a heart attack and Ally came back and they started to drift apart a bit. It hurt to some extent, not that he would ever admit that aloud, seeing her happy with the 'dog park guy'. But they had other people in their lives that occupied much of their free time and soon, they only really saw each other at work, but neither made mention of that fact. The few times that they ran into each other with the 'other' person was uncomfortable, but they made the best of it and were friendly, even if the interactions were brief. But eventually Ally went home and David was fading out of the picture and things were slowly getting back to what they had before.

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**_

_**And throw away the oars forever**_

Once things had returned to normal, new problems arose having less to do with their personal lives and more to do with the job. She had been mad at him for risking his life during the sniper case and they had a few rough weeks. Then they were undercover as a _married_ couple, and it felt a little _too_ perfect for comfort. Seeing each other practically 24/7 _should_ have cause problems. But aside from the teasing they received from their team mates, it hadn't been difficult at all. They moved _seamlessly_ through and around each other's routines and lives. They could talk or not and it was all perfectly comfortable – something he hadn't really experienced with any of his girlfriends in the past. Their first real fight had shocked them both as it seemed to come out of nowhere. It started as just a stupid comment he made about picking her up in a bar and was somehow thrown in his face at the office the next day completely out of context. After she had thrown it out there, they had both just stared at the other in shock for a moment before smiling about having their 'first fight'. Although looking back, the bickering in Ted's office about doing the assignment was oddly reminiscent of a married couple's tiff. After that case was over, it was kind of hard to let that life go. He had pretended to not understand what she was talking about when she rambled on about it feeling like they were breaking up, though he had felt it _keenly_ at the time.

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**_

_**Come crashing through your door**_

_**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

Then work had gotten in the way again and she started having real issues with David and they were both a little standoffish, though it probably had something to do with adjusting to 'life as normal' where they were _just_ friends. When they had had the case with Helga, he had marveled at her strength while noticing that at the same time she was like fine crystal on the verge of shattering. And he had been there to lend a caring ear and reassuring hand. She returned the favor when everything went down with Wes, holding his hand both times he thought he had lost his mentor, being his silent source of strength. She had kept him grounded dealing with so many trials in his life and he wondered now how he had allowed himself to miss all those opportunities to tell her how he felt. It wasn't like he didn't have opportunities. They had been 'married' for a week, been on several 'dates' (even if they were kind of work related), and shared that kiss at the law office. Now he was kicking himself for letting all those opportunities pass.

_**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**_

_**I've been running around in circles in my mind**_

_**Baby it always seems that I'm following you**_

_**Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**_

That's not even considering how he felt each time she was abducted. He had been on the verge of panicking each and every time. He couldn't find the will to eat and he couldn't even consider sleep until she was safe in his sight again. Then once she was, he never wanted to let her out of his sight again - not that he could ever tell her that. He felt white hot jealousy flood his veins time and again when she showed any interest in anyone else – especially that scum Tony. Looking back, he guessed he had known for a very long time how he _truly_ felt about her but had been too scared to act on those feelings. He had plenty of reasons – they were friends and he didn't want to lose that, it was against regulations, what if she didn't feel the same, they had plenty of time.

_**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**_

_**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night**_

_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**_

Only he didn't anymore. _Tomorrow_ she would be gone and he would have lost his last chance. Sure he could tell her now, but it was _pointless_. It wasn't like she could or would simply forget about this great opportunity and they would be in a long distance relationship and it would just make it harder for both of them. Still, he _couldn't_ let her go without telling her. So with that firmly in mind, he tried to grab a few hours of sleep.

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**_

_**And throw away the oars forever**_

That morning he had stopped her in the hallway intent on pouring out his heart, but before he got the chance, he found out that she wasn't leaving. His heart simultaneously jumped for joy and stilled in dread. If she wasn't leaving, he wasn't sure he could force himself to tell her. Granted now they may actually have a chance, but if she rejected him, he would now have to still see her every day. So, he found himself utterly unable to focus. He had had everything worked out and now … well, now he didn't know. He did know that he couldn't do this at work, not now that she was staying, but it _had_ to be done. Finally they were the only two left in the office, Levi excluded of course, and he had finally come up with a course of action. He couldn't fight his feelings anymore. He would take her to dinner, maybe for a walk afterwards and he would tell her everything he had wanted to this morning and pray that she responded like he thought she would. Breaking out of his latest contemplative mood he stood and moved to sit on the corner of her desk.

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**_

_**Come crashing through your door**_

_**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

When she looked up the words seemed to stick in his throat, so he signed "Let's get dinner." The smile that crossed her face was angelic and his heart skipped a beat. Yes, he was definitely in love with this woman. Turning his attention to Levi he finally found his voice. "Hey Levi, what do you think she wants? Mexican, Chinese, pizza?"

"Mexican would be perfect" she answered.

* * *

**AN: If there's enough intrest, I will write the dinner/confession scene - so let me know if you want to read that.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The long awaited dinner / confession scene. I hope that it lives up to your expectations.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Sue was just biding her time. She had finished her work close to twenty minutes ago, but she wanted to finish the conversation Jack had started this morning, so she sat rereading her report for the fourth time. She knew the instant he approached her desk, but took her time to acknowledge his presence. When she looked up he seemed to be struggling to find something to say. When he reverted to signing an invitation to dinner, she knew once again she had made the right choice to stay. These people were her family – they had taken her in and even gone the extra mile to learn at least a little sign language to make things easier for her. Shaking her head slightly and bringing her focus back to the man in front of her, she saw him ask Levi "Mexican, Chinese, pizza?"

"Mexican would be perfect" she voiced.

"The place around the corner or across from the park?"

"Across from the park" she replied after a moment, "Levi and I didn't get to go for much of a walk at lunch today."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Dinner awaits!"

The ride to the restaurant was passed in mostly comfortable silence each caught up in their own thoughts. Sue trying to figure out how to reintroduce that morning's emotional conversation, and Jack trying to plan out the best way to tell Sue that he was in love with her.

The companionable silence continued as they took their seats at the table and perused the menu needlessly. They both knew what the end result would be – Jack would order the chicken taquitos rancheros with extra sour cream and Sue would order crispy pollo fundido. After their orders had been placed though, the silence took a more awkward turn. Generally speaking, there was never a shortage of topics for conversation between them, but tonight, with minds preoccupied with other things, none of those easy topics seemed to be readily available.

"So I bet Amanda's glad that you decided to stay in DC."

"Yes, she was so excited that she started trying to plan a sleep over and shopping trip for tonight. Lucy and I managed to convince her to wait until the weekend though."

"Well, I know I already said this, but I'm glad that you decided to stay too. I really would have missed you" Jack added a bit shyly.

"Me too … I mean missed you." Thinking that this was the perfect opportunity she opened her mouth to ask what he was going to say this morning, but was interrupted by the waiter bringing out their food.

Slipping back into routine, Sue slipped one of her fundidos to Jacks plate and he dropped a spoonful of sour cream in its place before trying to pawn his tomatoes off on her too. "Jack, don't even try it. You need to eat those tomatoes – they're good for your heart" she scolded without lifting her head from her plate.

"All the more reason for you to have some" he sassed when she looked up.

"If you don't want them, why do you get them? You could always order it without the tomatoes."

"But then we wouldn't get to have this argument" he answered with a cheeky smile. When her look didn't soften, he turned to Levi, "Come on man, give me a little help here." With that prompting, Levi proceeded to lay his head on her knee and pout.

"Fine, I give up. There is no way that I can fight both of you" the blonde laughed.

The atmosphere suitable lightened, the two friends ate amidst easy conversation about their friends and work and plans for the weekend.

*~*

Silence once again reigned as the couple walked side by side through the quiet park, Levi investigating something a few feet ahead of them. Coming upon a park bench, Jack lead his female counterpart over to it with a hand at the small of her back. As they settled in, Jack tried to find the courage to admit his feelings. Brushing his hand across her arm, he gained her attention. "Sue … earlier I … this morning when … why did you change your mind?" he asked chickening out.

Unable to hold his gaze, she returned her attention to Levi as she answered. "Last night when I was getting ready to leave, all of these memories came back to me. I thought about when we first met and all of the cases we have worked together and … and how you put so much trust in me when you didn't even know me. I remembered how everyone, well not Myles, took me in and accepted me as part of the team. You all have become like my family these past three years. Especially you and Lucy, my two best friends. I don't know what I would do in New York without you, I would be lost. … Basically what it all came down to was the fact that a job was not a good enough reason to give up what I have here, it just wasn't worth it."

Jack watched her carefully and didn't fail to notice the slight tremor in her voice of the lone tear that slid down her cheek. He wasn't sure if what she had just told him would make it easier or harder to tell her his feelings. She would 'be lost' without him – so did that mean that she would be more or less willing to start a romantic relationship with him?

"Jack, this morning … what were you going to say before Myles interrupted us out in the hall?"

'So much for letting it go, I can't lie to her now.' Taking a deep breath, Jack attempted to gather his thoughts. "When you told us that you were going to take the job in New York, it started me thinking. … And I figured some stuff out last night, and I couldn't let you leave without telling you … but then you ended up staying and I wasn't sure if I should still say anything …"

"Jack, whatever it is you can tell me. Just say it."

"OK, here it goes – Sue Thomas, I have fallen in love with you."

Sue was stunned. That was definitely not what she had been expecting – what she had secretly hoped sure, but not what she had expected. Her first instinct was that she must have miss read what he said or missed a qualifier somewhere. Unable to speak, she questioned him in sign, "You love me?"

A small nervous smile made its way to his face. "Yes, I love you" he signed back.

It seemed like a century passed before she reacted. First her eyes teared up and a brilliant smile lit her face. As the first tear fell, she threw her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you too" into his neck.

Jack suddenly remembered that breathing was necessary and took a couple of deep breaths wrapping his arms around the woman next to him. He couldn't believe this was happening – she loved him back?! Just like that the fears that had been weighing him down all day disappeared, only to be replaced by new uncertainties. What were they going to do now? Technically they couldn't date and stay in the same unit. And what about telling people? If they wanted to keep working together, they would have to keep a relationship secret – or at least keep it hidden from superiors.

Pulling back from the embrace, Jack looked into Sue's eyes and in that instant, just before their lips met for the first time that wasn't to protect a cover story, all of those problems and uncertainties fled his mind, along with all other coherent thought outside of the fact that he and Sue had just admitted that they loved each other.


End file.
